<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make my heartbeat work overtime by ficsandchill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923565">you make my heartbeat work overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill'>ficsandchill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just wants to talk things out, can Donghyuck stop being distractingly pretty for once, for god's sake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make my heartbeat work overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this might just be my attempt to get you to listen to carly ray jepsen lolz.<br/>the song is "this is what they say", i initially wanted to write one based on "felt this way" from her new album because that one is super sweet but maybe next time.</p><p>most of you love 'so don't you worry your pretty little mind' so i decided to write a similar one.<br/>is this a sequel to that fic? it may or may not be, its up to you to decide!</p><p>let me know what do you guys think, enjoy! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Pat. Pat. Pat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Donghyuck patting the moisturizer lightly into his skin resonates around the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pat. Pat. Pat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck patting lightly again, which got Mark to lift his head to look at Donghyuck through the mirror he is sitting in front of. Donghyuck's back facing him and the only reason he can see Donghyuck is because of the vanity mirror is facing the very bed Mark sitting on directly.</p><p>Having his back resting on the headboard, the game he was playing on his phone remains forgotten as Mark allows himself to look at Donghyuck from the mirror. Carly Rae Jepsen's song is playing lowly accompanying the patting Donghyuck has going on, from Donghyuck's phone on the vanity table. The red iphone Mark got him for his birthday. Ever since Carly Rae Jepsen released her b-side, Donghyuck has her on repeat almost all the time, adding her new songs on his existing playlist, spefically made for her, named 'my emotional support pop queen'. Promoting her to anyone in his radar as if he was personally paid as her marketing and advertising team. Donghyuck plays it often and even saved some of her songs on Mark's phone, "Just in case, if my phone died, at least I can play hers on your phone." he said to Mark once. Mark listened to the songs because he was curios and learning things that caught Donghyuck's interest is just his second nature now. Mark even memorized some of the lyrics from how much he listened to her but that's none of Donghyuck's business to know.</p><p>Donghyuck humming along to the song playing, patting his forehead lightly. Eyes bright and studying his own features intently on the mirror. Mark didn't realize how long he has started staring at Donghyuck, not until when Donghyuck eyes caught his from the mirror with his hands patting the lower region of his cheeks. With his fingers unintentionally resting there, making him cupping his chin, Donghyuck tilts his head to Mark a little as Mark holds their gaze. When Mark didn't say anything and just continue this staring contest he started, Donghyuck winks.</p><p>Mark scoffed lightly and roll his eyes halfheartedly but the fond smile on his face gives his real feelings away. Donghyuck has him wrapped around his pretty fingers and Donghyuck knows it. Mark still keeps his eyes on Donghyuck as Donghyuck chuckles briefly and shoots Mark a smile as well. Donghyuck gets up from the vanity chair and rearrange the skincare products back to their assigned places.</p><p>The playlist has another song playing during their staring contest and only now Mark realizes that. This is one of Donghyuck many favourites from the latest album. Donghyuck singing along to the song merrily, word by word, all the while putting the products in their respective places. When the song reaches its chorus, Donghyuck sings beautifully along to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is what they say</em><br/>
<em>Falling in love supposed to feel like</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark loves this song too but these particular lines make him frown. It reminds him of <em>that</em> night. It has been a week but the churning in Mark's stomach, the uneasy tugs at his heart just would not go away every time he is reminded by it.</p><p>When Donghyuck turns around, intending to sing the song to Mark as exaggeratedly as he can when it hits the chorus again, but he sees Mark's scowl. Which got Donghyuck to shuts his mouth immediately, sensing the atmosphere shifting suddenly. Mark holding his gaze again, without breaking the eye contact, Mark moves to position himself to the center of the bed, moving his legs to sit cross legged. Resting his hands on his knees, visibly taking a breath in before he says,</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck eyes widen even more from when he first saw Mark's gloomy expression, in contrast to his sweet smile just moments ago. His body goes rigid from halting his movement so suddenly. A deer in the headlights, that is what Donghyuck looks like in this exact moment and Mark finds even that so adorable but they need to talk. Donghyuck blinks, then blinks again as he tries to assess the situation quickly in his head. Did he said something wrong? No, they haven't said anything since Donghyuck started his skincare routine. Did he do something wrong? He cant think of anything. And Mark didn't even say his 'Baby' before his 'can we talk' and that just drives Donghyuck a little bit more ansty. Mark always says his 'baby'.</p><p>Knowing Donghyuck, Mark knows he's calcuting things in his head as he stands there dumbfoundedly. "Baby?" Mark tries.</p><p>That got Donghyuck out of his trance, oh my god at least Mark still calls him baby. That puts him at ease and his body relaxes at the pet name. He paused the song on his on his phone then moves as carefully as he can towards Mark, "Yes," Donghyuck says slowly and he climbs on the bed, not breaking the eye contact, studying Mark's features to predict how much in trouble is he in for something that he didn't know he did. Sitting cross legged infront of Mark, "Yea," he said as he moves closer when he deems it's safe, making his knees touch Mark's, "Yes, we can talk." Reaching for the hand on Mark's left knee, interlacing his fingers with Mark without breaking the eye contact.</p><p>Mark shifts his eyes to their joined hands, the corner of his lips quirk upwards a little. Donghyuck releases a breathe of relief when Mark joins his right hand to Donghyuck's left hand. Mark's eyes fall on Donghyuck's face again when he heard Donghyuck hums, only to see Donghyuck with his eyes closed. Donghyuck is so pretty. He lets his hair grow a little longer lately and it makes Donghyuck looks more mature. He shifts his eyes to Donghyuck's pretty lashes before Mark lets his eyes travel to the moles on his cheek and to the slope of Donghyuck's pretty nose, to the plush pink lips which Donghyuck just applied a lip sleeping mask to. It glistens so temptingly and Donghyuck is pouting a little like he always does, Donghyuck is so pretty. So pretty and Mark wants to kiss him stupid.</p><p>But they have to talk first.</p><p>Mark shakes his head a little, pull yourself together dude, be disgusting later. He fixes his eyes to Donghyuck, still with his eyes closed but is he humming? He probably was humming the whole time Mark was having a soliloquy in his head about how pretty Donghyuck is, too busy to realize that earlier and Donghyuck is still humming monotonously. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Donghyuck peeks one eye open to Mark at the question, only to close it back and continues his humming with a tiny smile to his lips, "I'm praying to whichever deities willing to listen, to lessen the anger or disappointment this very mortal in front of me, an unbelievably handsome one at that, that he may or may not have towards me." Mark frowns further at this, "Hyuck," He huffs as he tries to distangle their hands but Donghyuck tightens his holds while chuckling. "I'm sorry," Donghyuck says as he brings one of Mark's hand in his, upwards to plant kisses on the back of it, "I just have to, we are sitting like we are about to perform a mystic ritual or something." He continues to plant kisses as he sees Mark's face soften at the touch.</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Mark sighs, as Donghyuck puts back their joined hands to rest on their knees. Donghyuck smiles and says "But it worked." Donghyuck's eyes full of mirth. Mark sighs defeatedly as he looks away. Donghyuck tugs at his hand to get Mark to look at him again, Mark is greeted with a slightly pouting Donghyuck, with his eyes sad and the inner corners of eyebrows slightly raised. "Did I do something wrong?" Donghyuck said so softly and Mark feels like hitting himself for getting Donghyuck looking this sad.</p><p>They stay quiet for a while as Mark trying to form what he wants to say. He didn't thought of how this would go thoroughly but here he is, so he just has to suck it up, at least until he get it off his chest. "It's," Mark squeezes Donghyuck's hands before he continues, "complicated." Mark said, deliberately.</p><p>Donghyuck waits for Mark to continue but he doesn't so he asks, "How so?" His thumbs the bones of Mark fingers, hoping to soothe the inner struggles Mark clearly is having with his words.</p><p>Mark bites his lower lips as he gathers whatever left of his courage before he says, "that song, you just sang." Mark tilting his head to read Donghyuck face to know if he's catching on, "Do you remember <em>that </em>night?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark feels the vibration of the music playing more than he could make up the words sung by whoever artist it was, his whole body feels fuzzy but not to the point it's uncomfortable. He plopped himself down the sofa when he went to get himself a drink. Renjun joining him moments later next to him on the sofa. They sat wordlessly, with Mark resting his head, tilting it towards the ceiling and close his eyes while Renjun sipping his drink once in awhile, eyeing the people in the center of the room, dancing to the beats.</p><p>Mark didn't remember how long he had danced but it was long enough for him to feel his shirt sticks to him in particular spots. The feverish feelings he felt earlier is gone bit by bit as his body cools down and the slick on his body turns cold as well as it dries. He feels gross but whatever.</p><p>Renjun's chuckle peeks his interest enough to open his eyes, directing it to the situation that Renjun finds funny enough to elicit a chuckle.</p><p>Only to find Donghyuck, dancing ridiculously to the beat, poking the sky with his finger and swaying his hips as if they were in the disco glory days. Mark tries to tune in to the song playing. Ah. No wonder. It's Carly Rae Jepsen's.</p><p>He lets his gaze falls on Donghyuck, and the ridiculous sways of his hips and the graceful moves he takes as he loses himself to the music. Donghyuck is wearing a shirt that is short enough to be considered as a crop top but long enough to not be considered as a crop top. Mark is not making any sense but all in all, what he wants to say is, his boyfriend looks ridiculously hot in his almost crop top. The skin of his stomach peeking out every once in awhile when Donghyuck moves a certain way. His eyes fixed on the sways of Donghyuck hips, his long legs moves fluidly to the beats. Mark bites his bottom lips unconsciously. His eyes travel slowly upwards to Donghyuck's upper body, just to see his hands resting on someone's shoulders lazily now. Wait. Oh, it's just Jeno.</p><p>Wait, it's Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>In his fuzzy mind, he recalls a certain information that Donghyuck himself told him. Before Mark meet Donghyuck and the rest of the his friends, which is also his friends now, Donghyuck said he once had a crush on Jeno. And how Jeno knew that and liked him too. There's no surprise there, Donghyuck could get anyone when he puts his mind to it. But they never really gotten past that line, as Donghyuck said, they both realized they're very compatible as they spent more time together, just not romantically. They have been best of friends ever since that realization from both parties.</p><p>Mark knew Donghyuck from Jeno. Mark was the captain for the football team which Jeno was a part of. Their relationship was decent, at least before Donghyuck. He felt like Jeno limits himself whenever he's interacting with Mark. So it was no surprise that Mark was closer to Yukhei and Xiaojun in the team. After Donghyuck and Mark got together, they have gotten closer too. Jeno said he was careful with how he interacted with Mark because he respects him as a captain and as someone older which Mark insisted Jeno to not do that and just treats him like a friend.</p><p>Donghyuck always waited for Jeno when their practice was near the end. Sitting on the same exact spot on the bench, facing the field. This is before Mark knew Donghyuck's name, only knew him as Jeno's friend. Not like Mark was searching for him every time their practices were about to end. He just found it sweet that Donghyuck waits for Jeno every time. Yes, he was just concern about Jeno's whereabouts and the people he is associating with. Just a caring captain being concern about his teammate. Nothing suspious about that. Not related at all with how he finds Donghyuck really stunning, how his laughs were just as beautiful when Mark was in earshot to hear them, how Mark practices with a tiny bit more vigor when Donghyuck came earlier than he usually does.</p><p>One time, after practice was over, when Mark was catching up to Yukhei and Xiaojun because they planned to try this new food stall that had been the talk of the town, he walked past Jeno and Jeno's friend and he just needed to take the chance.</p><p>"Take care, Jeno. See you tomorrow, yea?" Mark said, and Jeno face lights up and shot him his eye smile before he replies with a genuine, "Yeah, of course. You too, captain." Mark smiles back just as genuinely, before he shifts his eyes to the person next to Jeno, "And take care too, Jeno's friend?" He lengthened the friend to make it sounds like a question, he hopes it did sound like a question. Tilting his head a little to further emphasize that he is insinuating a question, quirking one eyebrow up with one of the corner of his lips turned up. Which Mark hoped look charming to Jeno's friend.</p><p>Jeno's friend's eyesbrows shot up for a moment, as if he didn't expect Mark to acknowledge him but he recovers quickly and smiled politely to Mark, "Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck."</p><p>Mark hums, "Ah, Lee Donghyuck." repeating it back slowly. Trying it out, and letting it roll off his tongue. "I'm Lee Minhyung. But just call me Mark."</p><p>"I know." Donghyuck replied, with his smile turning into a teasing one. Eyes squint a little with the amount of mirth in it. Mark didn't know what he could make out of that but he nodded to them both, waved and skipping to Yukhei and Xiaojun.</p><p>Mark slept that night dreaming of Donghyuck's teasing smile, that he specifically directed at him. He woke up knowing he wants Donghyuck to direct his smiles to him more and that was how he began plotting ways on how he could get closer to Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>The song hitting its chorus again when Mark is out of his reverie. He sees Donghyuck and Jeno singing to it with their whole heart, looking into each other eyes,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is what they say</em><br/>
<em>Falling in love supposed to feel like</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laughing together, Jeno with his eyes disappearing at how much he is laughing and Donghyuck with his smile so genuine, it takes up his whole face. They would make such a beautiful couple. What if Donghyuck realizes that Jeno is compatible with him romantically too after all these times? Friendship is the foundation of long-lasting love anyway. What if Donghyuck finds that Jeno gets him more than Mark does? Oh my god. Fuck.</p><p>He sees Jeno saying something to Donghyuck over the music playing, Donghyuck nods to whatever he was saying and Jeno was off to somewhere else. Donghyuck then turns his head, looking around the room like he's searching for someone, until his eyes set on Mark. Donghyuck smiles brightly before he makes his way to Mark in quick strides and plopped himself on Mark's lap as the sofa is conquered by Mark and Renjun already.</p><p>Maybe its the alcohol, maybe its the ugly feeling sits deep down in his belly, putting his heart at unease, but whichever it was, it makes Mark lose his composure. Just as Donghyuck lands on his lap, Mark slides one of his hands under Donghyuck's shirt, touching the bare skin, the other one cupping the back of Donghyuck's nape to bring his neck closer to Mark's face. Mark kisses Donghyuck's neck, intending to map his lips over the moles there. As soon as Donghyuck feels the pair of lips on his neck, he shrieks and pulling away from Mark, "I'm sweating, you idiot." Mark whines, trying to bury his head back to Donghyuck's neck, all the while saying, "dont care, just wanna kiss you" </p><p>Before Mark could successfully latch his lips on Donghyuck neck again, Donghyuck has his hand at the back of Mark's head, tugging by his hair, pulling his head gently away, for Donghyuck to scrutinize Mark's face. Without breaking eye contant with Mark, "How much did he drink?" Donghyuck asked Renjun beside them, who looks just as amused by the situation if Donghyuck looks at him. Renjun scoffed indignantly, "Excuse you, I'm not his babysitter." Renjun looks away and fixes his eyes towards the dancing crowd in the center of the room again, sipping his drink slowly before he continues nonchalantly, "Three cups, tops."</p><p>Mark could lean in and kiss the confusion on Donghyuck's cute face away, if not for Donghyuck's hand holding his head still. Even when he's confused, he's adorable. It's unfair that Donghyuck is that adorable but not allowing Mark to kiss him. Mark is getting impatient so he blurts out, "Please, baby. Wanna kiss you so bad. You're so beautiful right now. Just one kiss, please?" he whines impatiently, circling his fingers under Donghyuck's shirt, caressing the skin.</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes widen comically at that, wearily shifting his gaze to Renjun beside him and just as quickly, look back at Mark. Heat rushing to his cheeks, as he scrunches his eyebrows at Mark in question. Mark is never like this, not around their friends.</p><p>Renjun hastily gets up, "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Peace out." as he walks away, muttering under his breath about stupid people in love having no respect for pathetic singles like him. Donghyuck keeps his gaze glued to Renjun's back until it disappears, looks carefully around before he lands his eyes back to Mark's. He leans in and slots their lips together gently. Finally, Mark hums at the kiss. Just as Mark about to tilt his head to deepen the kiss, he feels Donghyuck starting to pull away and Mark gently bites Donghyuck's bottom lips to keep him there, which makes Donghyuck to pinch his side. Mark lets go to wince. Donghyuck kisses his forehead in apology and leans back to study Mark's features carefully, "What's gotten into you, huh?"</p><p>Mark ignoring the question, pouting and huff, "More. Baby, please?" "Lee Minhyung, you used to scold me when I want to make out with you in public. Saying it's not a gentleman-like manner for you to do to me. Do you just decided not to be a gentleman to me anymore?" Donghyuck said, chuckling at Mark's puzzled expression. "I said that?" "Yes, baby. You did." Donghyuck cupping Mark's face in his hands, leaning in to give him an eskimo kiss. Mark looks at him intently, before he pouts again, "But I wanna kiss you. Now. Kiss." </p><p>Donghyuck laughs at his persistence, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Later, when we get back to your place." Donghyuck assumes that Mark acts this way because he's tipsy and Donghyuck has the decency to maintain Mark's stance on no making out in front of others, holding his own urges to kiss Mark some more. Mark is shooting his sad puppy eyes to Donghyuck in hope that Donghyuck relents but Donghyuck just shakes his head. Suddenly, the sad puppy eyes widen in realization and Donghyuck just knows that means no good. "Going back means more kisses right? Lets go back now then!" Donghyuck laughs loud and heartily at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After going on explaining and recalling the past events, Mark feels tired, naked, emotionally. So he takes a breath in before he continues,</p><p>"So yea," Mark avoiding looking at Donghyuck, settling with his eyes on one of their joined hands, "I was.." <em>jealous? insecure? afraid of losing you?  </em>Mark is not so sure which one fits the best so he keeps the train of words just linger and hang at that and continues with "So I kinda need.." <em>your reassurance.</em> He lets that one hanging too. "I'm sorry, it's stupid." Mark laughs softly.</p><p>He then feels Donghyuck lips on the corner of his lips, "No, it's not" Donghyuck kissing the spot again. He leans back and disentangles one of his hands from Mark, to delicately cups Mark's chin, moving his head to get him to look at Donghyuck in the eyes. Donghyuck didn't say anything, he just stares at Mark's defeated expression wordlessly, with an unreadable expression that Mark could not decipher and it drives him a little bit crazy. He could read Donghyuck's body language and expression easily but this time he couldn't. Donghyuck blinks and slowly says, "Do you want me to stop being friends with Jeno?"</p><p>To say Mark was taken aback is an understatement, his jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock and worry as he quickly answers, "God, no! That's absurd. I would never ask that of you. I like Jeno." Donghyuck sighs, resting his hand previously on Mark chin to Mark's thigh, "Good." he smiles softly to Mark, "I was ready to have a structured debate with you, Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta from Brooklyn Nine-Nine style. With Renjun as our judge. Already have several points in my head." This got Mark to chuckle lightly, imagining Renjun as their judge which Donghyuck counts as a victory.</p><p>"Baby," Donghyuck calls Mark's attention back to him, Mark shifting his eyes shyly to Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles fondly at him, eyes filled with guilt, "I'm sorry if I haven't been expressing my love for you clearly, as often as you deserve. I promise I will try better, just tell me how you want me to." Mark is taken aback the second time now, "No, no! Hyuck, you did more than enough. I've never felt so loved than when I'm with you." Mark searching for Donghyuck's eyes, he gulps because God, being vulnerable is exhausting. Mark then continues, "It's... me. I felt that and I just thought it's better to let you know. It's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything." voice going quieter and smaller as Mark tries to explain himself.</p><p>Donghyuck kiss the other corner of his lips now, "No, it's not my love." Planting more kisses there and says softly, "You're very smart for telling me. If not, it would manifest even worse and hurt you without me knowing. Thank you for trusting me." Leans back to make eye contact with Mark, the hand on Mark's thigh rubbing it gently. Donghyuck then moves to kiss the other corner of Mark's lips. Mark whines softly as Donghyuck leans back. Eyes soft and loving directed at Mark, "What is it?" Donghyuck asks Mark gently. Mark pouts, "Kiss me properly." Donghyuck smiles in adoration, pecking Mark's lips twice which makes Mark whines again then Donghyuck says, "After we are done talking. Okay, baby? You're the one who wants to talk, right?" Mark grumbles, Donghyuck is such a tease, he both loves and hates him for it.</p><p>Donghyuck chuckles then clears his throat a little, "Okay, I haven't told you this because I was embarrassed, but I think It's better for you to know." Mark eyes perks up at this, looking at Donghyuck, now Donghyuck is the one who avoids his eyes.</p><p>Tapping his fingers on Mark's thigh lightly, "Do you remember when I used to wait for Jeno on his practices?" Halting his tapping to wait for Mark's acknowledgement, which Mark hums to. Then he continues his tapping on Mark's thigh, pausing to draw random patterns next, "I came one day because I was bored and Jeno said he was free after practice, but the days after was not out of boredom." Donghyuck paused again, continuing drawing random patterns on Mark's thigh, hoping that Mark catches on. Mark only stays quiet, furrowing his eyebrows. Donghyuck sighs slowly, "I saw you the first day I came and thought you were super cute, especially when you laughed the moment Yukhei trips on his own feet when he tries dribbling. That stupid scrunched up seagulls eyebrows of yours." Donghyuck pokes Mark's thigh. "I asked Jeno who you were, and been picking him up the days after just to check you out. Jeno knew about my crush on you on the very first day, nagging at me about making the first move. Sometimes he threatened to just leave and not wait for me after practice so that I would look stupid, said he would do it if I don't approach you soon, instead of just admiring you from afar like the dumbass that I was. But you know how Jeno is, he wouldn't have the heart to actually do it anyway. He was rooting for me you know? Said he was the number 1 markhyuck stan or some shit."</p><p>Mark is frustratingly slow, processing Donghyuck's word vomit. When he finally did, he gasps and reaches his free hand to Donghyuck's cheek which Donghyuck avoids as he touches the skin. It's warm. His cheeks are heating up. Mark reaches up again to gently cup Donghyuck's cheek and this time Donghyuck didn't pull away. Mark feels giddy all over, "You came the days after just to watch me?" he says, too merrily to Donghyuck's liking. Donghyuck whines and leans forward to rest his head on the juncture of Mark's neck and shoulder, hiding his flush cheeks, "Shut up."</p><p>Mark snickers lightheartedly, kissing the side of Donghyuck's head. Tighten the joined hands that has not been disentangled throughout this talk. Reaching up his hand to ruffles Donghyuck's hair. Mark smiles adoringly at the confession even when Donghyuck cant see it, only for him to realize something, "But baby, I was the one who approached you first." He feels Donghyuck nodding his head, "I didn't say Jeno's nagging worked. You cant blame me for being nervous back then, okay? You're the Mark Lee. It was a miracle honestly that you asked me for my name. Jeno and I were losing our minds over that when you were out of sight."</p><p>Donghyuck feels Mark disentangles their joined hands, before he was being pulled back by Mark's hands, cupping his cheeks, only for Mark to hurriedly kiss his mouth shut before he could say anything else. Mark's thumbs stroking his cheeks through the kiss and Donghyuck lets himself melt from the kiss, humming pliantly at the sensation. Mark says in between the kisses, "I checked you out from the very first day too," Mark tilting his head and deepens the kiss, "You were so stunning." Licking Donghyuck's bottom lips, coaxing it to open up, "My baby, so adorable." </p><p>Mark just about to allow himself to explore the inside of Donghyuck's mouth when Donghyuck pulls back and lets out a tsk sound of disapproval, "You do know that I have just applied my lip sleeping mask right? Only for you to swipe it off. The sacrifice I make for you." Donghyuck sighs dramatically, "You owe me a spare jar if this is going to happen again." Poking at Mark's chest that he choose to lands his eyes on, but there's a shy smile on Donghyuck's face. Mark leans in again to peck Donghyuck's lips, "I'll buy 10 more if it means I could kiss you whenever I want." Donghyuck pushes Mark away playfully, swatting at his chest, "Stop being cheesy when I'm trying to annoy you!" </p><p>Mark smiles back just as sweetly and kiss Donghyuck's nose which Donghyuck scruches at adorably. He is so stupidly in love with Donghyuck. Donghyuck uncrosses his legs, standing on his knees and signal Mark to move and leans back on the headboard. Mark moves willingly and Donghyuck sits himself on Mark's lap, caging Mark hips with his legs on either of Mark's side. Mark's hands instinctively rest on Donghyuck's waist, sliding it slowly down his thighs, teasing with his nails, caressing them lightly. Then he brings his hands up, just as slowly. Donghyuck shudders at this, he takes a breath in, "Before I bless you with more of my kisses," Mark shakes his head lightly at this, with an amused smile plastered on his face but Donghyuck eyes turns serious, holding Mark's gaze before he continues, "I need you to know that you're both my best friend and the love of my life, a very great one at both roles. And I'm so lucky to have both in you. I'm so lucky to have you." Mark feels his heart swells at Donghyuck's words, he lets out a shaky breathe out, as he whispers softly, "I love you, Hyuck." Donghyuck softens at the awestruck expression on Mark's face, "As I love you, Mark." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck touch was constant before, but now it lingers a bit longer, his hand holds Mark's a bit firmer. When he calls for Mark, it sounds a bit softer. And when Renjun teases Donghyuck for not knowing how to not cling to Mark even for a second, he just replies back, "You're just jealous that I'm allowed to kiss Mark and you don't." which Renjun makes a vomit sound to. When Mark catches Donghyuck's eyes on him, Donghyuck would wink and directs a meaningful smile at him. Mark thank his past self for waking up that one fine day and decided to plot a plan to steal Donghyuck's heart because it's one of his greatest plan he had ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ended up being longer than i expected, because while i was writing my mind went off at several [tangent] [tangent] [tangent] but i hope its easy to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>